callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Takedown (mission)
Not to be confused with Estate Takedown, a Special Ops mission. Takedown is the fifth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In the aftermath of No Russian, Task Force 141 follows a lead to the Favela Rocinha, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. There, they intend to capture an associate of Vladimir Makarov: Alejandro Rojas, an arms dealer protected by the local militia. Initially unaware of his location, Task Force 141 eventually gains information on Rojas's whereabouts and move in to take him down. Overview ]] The level begins with Roach, Soap, and an Australian/American Task Force Member together in a car in the streets of Rio de Janeiro. They tail a white van that makes a stop in front of a hotel. An associate of Rojas is approached by two local Gunmen from the van while he is being watched by John "Soap" MacTavish, Roach, and other Task Force 141 members. He pulls out a Desert Eagle and kills the two gunmen at point-blank range, and a third that appears from the other side of the van. Rojas' assistant then fires at the Task Force 141 members. Roach's driver is killed, while Roach quickly dives under the dashboard. Rojas' assistant notices Ghost, Meat and Royce on the opposite side of the street and opens fire on passing civilians, killing dozens and causing confusion to erupt and cars pile up at the crossroads. The five commandos weave through the wreckage and into the alley. Roach, followed by Ghost and the others chase Rojas's associate down the street and into an alleyway, where Soap instructs Roach to shoot him in the leg, after which the screen fades to black (shooting him anywhere else kills him, failing the mission). It is possible, however, to knife him and still be considered a "non-lethal take-down". Shortly after, the screen fades back in again to show the captured assistant being prepared for interrogation. MacTavish instructs Royce, Meat and Roach to move on and capture Rojas. The squad ends up in a residential area, where the player must distinguish between civilians and hostile militia. The area acts as a very large maze, with militiamen hiding in every nook and cranny, some even climbing on top of the low roofs and running across makeshift bridges. Meat is killed by enemy gunfire, leaving only Roach and Royce. As Roach progresses, Royce is eventually overwhelmed and is shot as the militia surround him and Roach must go on alone. At one point Roach encounters an enemy machine-gun nest that pins him down in an alleyway; the default weapon has an M203 attachment, allowing Roach to quickly take out the nest and advance to Rojas's stronghold. The stronghold is a large multi-story building guarded by several militiamen on the roof. Rojas is visible at this point, with a large "capture" icon above his head. If Roach shoots even to wound him, it is a game over. Roach must pursue Rojas to the end of the level, where he runs into a building and holes himself up. Just when Roach and Ghost think he has gotten away, Soap dives out of a window, taking Rojas with him, and the two land on top of a car. Soap holds his sidearm on Rojas and reports that the target has been captured. Ghost radios for helicopter extraction, but Command is unresponsive. The level ends with Ghost stating they are alone, before the screen fades to black. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with an ACR with an ACOG Scope and M203 Grenade Launcher, and an M1014. File:ACR.png|ACR w/ ACOG Scope and M203 Grenade Launcher File:M1014.png|M1014 Found in Level These weapons can be found with and without attachments. File:AK47.png|AK-47 File:FAL_II.png|FAL File:MP5K.png|MP5K File:MINIUZI.png|Mini-Uzi File:RPD.png|RPD Menu mp weapons dragunov.png|Dragunov File:RANGER.png|Ranger File:LeverAction.png|Model 1887 RPG7.png|RPG-7 File:Eagle.png|Desert Eagle File:Glock18.png|G18 File:M92FS.png|M9 Intel Items *'Intel No. 7:' (1/4 Intel) In the first favela area where the player, Meat and Royce have to beat through after capturing Rojas' associate. It is located in a white building to the left of the motorcycle inside the kitchen below the Brazilian flag. *'Intel No. 8:' (2/4 Intel) In the second favela area. Before heading up hill, look for a ladder on the wall leading to a red brick building. The intel is on the table inside. *'Intel No. 9:' (3/4 Intel) After getting #8 and exiting the brick building, the player can see on the opposite side of the road a building with some wooden stairs. The intel is next to the bed inside. *'Intel No. 10:' (4/4 Intel) Near the end of the chase, the player will come across another red brick building on his right after heading up some stairs and passing a burning green car. Inside that building, find a stair heading downwards. The intel is in the lower floor in between 2 beds. Transcript See Takedown/Transcript. Trivia See Takedown/Trivia. es:Aterrizaje Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer